powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Temporal Rewind
The ability to rewind time. Sub-power of Time Manipulation and Time Travel. Opposite to Time Acceleration and Flash-Forward. Not to be confused with Time Travel. Also Called * Revival * Temporal Reversal * Time Reversal/Rewind * Turning Back Time Capabilities The user can rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days and years into the past and alter it. This method of time travel rarely entails any paradoxes (such as the grandfather paradox) as user rewinds themselves parallel to time. Applications * Prevent and dodge an attack by rewinding time. * Limited Memory Erasure, Physical Restoration, Resurrection and/or Event Negation * Aim Dodging * Regenerative Healing Factor * Temporal Healing * Temporal Inversion * Temporal Restarting * Temporal Resurrection Variations * Temporal Reload Associations * Time Manipulation * Time Travel Limitations * May be limited to how far back can rewound. ** May not be able to rewind beyond the point of birth. ** May require Energy. ** The further you go, the more energy you need. * May not be able to bring back those who died. * May require energy to be extracted from environment causing harm to those in the immediate area. * Users of Temporal Protection or Accelerated Probability will notice time rewinding and try a different approach. * Actions that occur after time is rewound changes the timeline, and could cause unexpected consequences. * May need to set a "checkpoint" ahead of time to return to. * May be unable to return to their original time and must re-live the timeline up until they get to the time period in which they originally left. *May be unable to control. Known Users Known Objects *The Lyoko supercomputer (Code Lyoko); via the Temporal Reversion program. *Time Button (Futurama) *Omega 13 (Galaxy Quest) *Time Turner (Harry Potter) *Shuyong Seeds (Kung Fu Panda) *Reversal Time Blade (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Time Gem (Marvel Comics) *Do-Over-Inator (Phineas and Ferb) *Sands of Time (Prince of Persia) *Kang's Time Crystal (LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2) *The Hourglass of Time (The Smurfs) *The Time Machine (The Time Machine) Known Locations *The Altar of Despair (Bloodborne) Gallery File:Clockwork_Danny_Phantom.png|Clockwork (Danny Phantom) Tim Braid.png|Tim (Braid) can rewind time to solve puzzles and save himself from death. Takatsu_Aoba_Time.PNG|Aoba (Code: Breaker) can revert time with anything her right hand touches, except death. Whis_(Revival_of_F).png|Using his Temporal Do-Over, Whis (Dragon Ball) can rewind time up to three minutes. Yoshino Reiji Loki (Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier).jpg|Yoshino Reiji/Loki (Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier) can rewind anything. Ringo&Mandom.jpg|Ringo Roadagain (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can rewind time 6 seconds using his stand Mandom. Mysterious Figure.png|Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) can rewind time to regenerate himself. Max Caulfield (Life is Strange).jpg|Maxine Caulfield (Life is Strange) can rewind time at will, but is has its limitation in temporal range. Time_reversal.jpg|When Curtis (Misfits) uses this power, the camera zooms in on one of his eyes as the events shown going backwards. Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-09h03m34s2.png|Friedrich (Misfits) bought this ability from Seth to rewind time to kill Hitler but messed up. Telepathic perception1.png|In the alternate timeline, Kelly (Misfits) got this ability from Seth to undo Friedrich's mistakes from making the Nazi's win the war. File:Tracer-0.png|When Tracer (Overwatch) activates her ability, Recall, it restores her health and position to what they were 3 seconds ago. The_Prince(SOT)_Render.png|Using the Recall ability of the Sands of Time, the Prince of Persia (Prince of Persia) can reverse the flow of time. HomuraTimeTravel.jpg|Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), as a result of her wish, can instantly rewind time to the point where she first met Madoka Kaname, which she uses in an effort to protect her. WoFF_Tama.png|Whenever Lann and Reynn fall in battle, Tama (World of Final Fantasy) can rewind time in order to save them, though it costs her one of her lives. Kosaku Kawajiri Kira.png|After getting hit with the arrow for a second time, Yoshikage Kira's (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) stand gained a third ability that kills anyone finding out his true identity and rewinding time back an hour every time it triggers KQ Bites the Dust.gif|The Depiction of 'Bites the Dust' reversing time. Amber-rewind-time.gif|Amber (Darker than Black) rewinds the time by few minutes to save Amagiri and Brita from being burned to death. Turning_time.gif|The Time Turner (Harry Potter) can turn time backwards. Francis Grey The Batman.jpg|Francis Grey (The Batman) can rewind time for twenty seconds, which he uses to win every fight by predicting his opponent's moves. Kang Ravonna LEGO Marvel.jpg|With the use of his Time Crystal, Kang the Conqueror (LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2) can reverse time as often as he wants. Hourglass of Time The Smurfs.jpg|When the Hourglass of Time (The Smurfs) is accidentally turned around by the smurfs, time flows in reverse for everyone, save for the smurfs and Father Time. Altar of Despair.png|The Altar of Despair (Bloodborne) is a shrine dedicated to the corpse of Rom, the Vacuous Spider that can reverse the flow of time, allowing the Hunter to resurrect Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods by placing her flesh on top of it. Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) timestone.gif|Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) uses the Time Stone to reverse Vision's death. Video Superman (Superman) Reversing Time Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Transportation Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Galleries